


Short Misadventures of Tyler and Riley.

by Shelby_gone_gay



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Clumsiness, Hemophilia, Original Character(s), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dumbass oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_gone_gay/pseuds/Shelby_gone_gay
Summary: "Tyler get up, we need to go," Tyler looked up at her, his mild panic still there, but now it was replaced by a mildly annoyed look. "It's just a little cut you'll be fine."The look Tyler gave her next was one of pure annoyance. If looks could kill, she would have died in that moment. It took her a moment, but she got it eventually."Ohhhh, yeah, whoops.//////A couple of my ocs,  their names are Riley and Tyler.





	Short Misadventures of Tyler and Riley.

It wasn't Riley's fault, it really wasn't. Sometimes the excitable blonde walk ahead of him, forgetting Tyler's little legs couldn't quite keep up with her her speed walking. It was never a huge deal. Tyler would soon become tired and demand a piggyback ride from the one who put him through this. 

She honestly forgot he was there. He shouldn't have been so quiet, his usual whiny voice was not ringing in her ears as it usually does. It was replaced by quite. 

Her long legs easily stepped over a log, whereas, Tyler's did not. The quiet air around her was suddenly filled with a loud piercing scream. Causing Riley to look finally look at him. There was a small cut on his knee, kids get them all the time. She curiously watched as the boys screams died off, whimpers replacing them. He looked at the blood, Riley could see him using the jacket of hers he had been wearing to wipe away the blood. 

"Tyler get up, we need to go," Tyler looked up at her, his mild panic still there, but now it was replaced by a mildly annoyed look. "It's just a little cut you'll be fine." 

The look Tyler gave her next was one of pure annoyance. If looks could kill, she would have died in that moment. It took her a moment, but she got it eventually. 

"Ohhhh, yeah, whoops." 

"Yea, whoops" the small boy gritted out between clenched teeth. He pressed the fabric of the hoodie into his knee. "Give me the knife." 

The knife he was talking about was a small purple blade he had stolen from a hardware store. He refused to carry it himself, instead giving it to Riley to hold on to. 

Taking the hoodie off, Tyler gently cut the sleeves off, holding the fabric on his leg with his cast. This would honestly be better if Riley did it, but he was pretty sure she would have ruined it, somehow. He quickly wrapped it around his leg, as he had seen nurses on TV do to 'stop the blood'. 

Ordering Riley to tie it, she did somehow managing to do it right to Tyler's amazement. Then they were on there way. He would have to deal with it more later. For now, they had a job to do. Hopefully Riley wouldn't mess it up took much. He had enough to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my them, you definitely be seeing more of them. 
> 
> P.s. Tyler is like 11 and just annoyed at the world. Riley it 20 and kind of a dummy. 
> 
> P.p.s Tyler has hemophilia, and he is a huge homophobe because his mom taught him to be afraid of blood his whole life.


End file.
